Shot At
by HanikahTheWriter
Summary: This is my new Story, with some one shots where Hiccup gets shot by an arrow. It takes place during Race to the Edge. Of course there is Hiccup!Whump, and there is some Hiccstrid. I don't own anything. Rated K for blood and injury. (This is a really bad summary. Sorry)


**Hello, and welcome to my new story full of One-shots where Hiccup gets shot by arrows.**

 **I was watching RTTE, and every time I wrote down an idea, it ended up with Hiccup getting shot… so… Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Taking Arrows for Dragons**

Summary: This one shot takes place during Race to the Edge, Season Two Episode Eleven, "Time to Skrill". It is towards the end of the episode when Hiccup and the gang are going to set the Skrill free. Like I said at the top of the page, Hiccup will get shot by an arrow. There will be: Hiccup!Whump (The arrow), and some Hiccstrid.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins (Ruffnut and Tuffnut), crept past the hunters on their dragons, quickly making their way towards dozens of cages that imprisoned Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, and many other dragons. As they walked beside the rows of cages, they saw one, separated from the rest, resting in the water with sheet covering what was inside it.

"That's got to be the right cage," Hiccup told the riders as they walked down towards it. "It's the only one submerged in the water."

Hiccup hopped off Toothless, and got closer to the cage. "Cover me," He whispered.

He walked closer and closer, his hands stretching out in front of him, grabbing a hold of the fabric and pulling it off.

The dragon inside the cage growled. Sure enough, it was the Skrill.

"I know, I know," Hiccup backed a bit away from the cage. "You can't fire when you're in the water, but don't worry, we're here to help."

Hiccup held his hands out to the dragons, hoping that he could calm it, before releasing it. But, as soon as his had got three inches away from the dragons snout, it growled, and snapped at the boys hand.

Hiccup jumped back.

Defensively, Toothless jumped towards the cage, screeching at the Skrill.

"No, no Toothless, I'm okay!" Hiccup started walking towards the cage again.

The Skrill, screeched this time when Hiccup, stretched his hand out.

"Okay pal, let's just keep it down or they'll hear us."

"Ooh, it's too late for that," A raspy voice told him.

Hiccup turned around. Ryker and his dragon hunters had surrounded them, pointing their bows at the riders, and the rest throwing nets on top of the dragons. Soon they brought out Spitelout and Snotlout.

Ryker was pointing his sword at Hiccup when Dagur came out.

"Told you he'd come back for my Skrill. How could you, Hiccup? We barely had time to get reacquainted." Dagur chuckled as he tapped the cage to "his" Skrill, to which the dragon responded with a growl. "Don't worry baby, this is all still stone new."

"Never mind that, Dagur." Ryker said, turning to his latest catch. "Look at all the new dragons your friend has brought us."

Hiccup stumbled while Dagur pushed him towards the rest of the Riders.

"Cage 'em up!" Ryker ordered. "And muzzle the Night Fury."

The dragon hunters immediately got to work.

Hiccup smiled to himself, once he got a better view of the situation.

Next to him, Astrid asked, "What are you thinking?"

Hiccup didn't hesitate to answer. "That the enemy of my enemy-"

Astrid jumped in to his sentence. "Might kill us all?"

Hiccups face brightened even more. "Yes, but he also might help us."

Hiccup began running down towards Toothless. As he ran, a hunter swung his swords, but Hiccup dodged, and tackled the hunters next to his dragon.

"Toothless, the cage!" Hiccup shouted.

The Night Fury sprung into action, running down into the water, hoping to knock the Skrills to its side.

Soon, the Skrill was on top of its cage, and contracting the lightning from the clouds. One by one it shot down the hunters.

Ryker took action, pulling his bow out and aiming it towards the Skrill.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, jumping in front of the dragon to block the arrow.

Hiccup flinched as a dragon tipped arrow came flying towards him. Soon it pierced into his chest, creating a heart-stopping pain. Hiccup fell to his knees.

"NO! HICCUP!" Astrid screamed, managing to get past the first two hunters, then got stopped by the last three.

"That's what you get Hiccup!" Dagur laughed. "Now get him, and put him in a cage this time!"

Dragon hunters were now at the bleeding Hiccups side, lifting him up by his arms, and dragging him to the nearest cage.

Ryker didn't hesitate to shoot more arrows at the Skrill. On his next try he shot it down, then next shot down Toothless, so neither would cause any more trouble.

Hiccup was now lying on his side on a cage, breathing heavily as his hand gripped the arrow. His eyes squeezed shut, although he knew the all the riders were looking at him. He slightly heard them whispering to each other.

"NOW!" Of the riders yelled, but Hiccup couldn't identify who, due to the ringing in his ears.

The riders had gone to their dragons, yanking the nets off them. Some hopping on, and flying up into the air, before the hunters could get to them. The riders were fast, but the hunters were just barely faster. Soon all bows were pointed towards them.

"Well, fire at them!" Dagur yelled.

As soon as he did, the riders were flying off.

Astrid called out to Hiccup as she flew away. "We'll be back for you, Hiccup!"

Then they were out of sight.

"You guys just can't hit anything can you?" Dagur raged.

Ryker was soon next to him. "It's fine. We have the Skrill, the Night Fury, and Hiccup."

The two dragon hunters laughed to themselves, as other hunters dragged the two downed dragons into cages.

Who knows how long later, Dagur was standing next to Hiccup, who was still clutching the arrow that stood in his blood-stained shirt.

"Let me assist you, brother." Dagur, bent over snatched the arrow, and yanked it out.

Hiccup screamed out in pain as more blood flooded out of the wound.

"Oh, come on. It didn't hurt that much," Dagur rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Yes. It. Did." Hiccup said in between breaths.

Ryker had joined them, two dragon hunters followed behind him.

"You two, guard him, and don't let him die. We need him to show us all the islands the dragon eye revealed to him."

Hiccup heard the cage door slam shut.

Somewhere inside him he wished he would die so he wouldn't have to tell them everything he knew about the dragon eye, but he knew that if he died he wouldn't be able to stop them if they ever did find out.

Sometime during the night- or the morning- Hiccup didn't really know- someone had cut hut the front of his shirt to clean his wound.

Once they had cleaned away all the blood, they put some sort of mixture on it. It stung more than stung by a Speedstinger. His breathing was even heavier now that his wound was treated, and tears built up in his eyes. Hiccup shut them tight, hoping to keep them in. Only few had managed to roll down his face.

"The great dragon rider doesn't cry, does he?"

Dagur had returned.

Hiccup blinked his eyes open.

"What do you want?" Hiccup gasped for air, talking still wasn't easy.

"Oh, just letting a brother know that we'll want answers this afternoon."

Someone else came stomping towards them.

"Let 'im out. I want answers now," Ryker growled.

The cage was opened, and once again, hunters dragged him off by his arms.

Hiccup wished he had enough strength so he could run away now.

He was dragged off into a tent, probably Rykers', and then pushed into a seat.

"Now, I want to know _everything_ that you've learned from the Dragon Eye."

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. "Why would I tell you?"

Ryker grinned evilly. "Oh, you know what would happen." He gestured to his sword. "And may I remind you that we have your dragon."

Hiccup stayed silent, processing all of his options. He was in no mood to lie, and with Toothless' live at stake, he shouldn't lie either.

"Just maps to islands, and new dragons." Hiccup mumbled, although he meant to speak it as loudly as he could.

"What kind of dragons?" Ryker asked. Hiccup detected his thirst for hunting in his voice.

"I-" Hiccup took in a sharp breath, the sting on his chest just got stronger. "I-I can't r-remember." His breathing had returned to heavy.

Ryker thudded his fists on his desk. "You liar!"

The sudden thud had sparked an ache in Hiccups head. Hiccup clenched his teeth, and wrapped his hands around his head.

"I r-really can't remember!" He pleaded.

Ryker stood up, grabbed his sword, and walked over to the hyperventilating Hiccup.

"We'll try again later," Ryker growled, and hit Hiccup in the head with the handle of his sword.

Hiccup crimpled over out of his chair, then was dragged back to his cage.

When Hiccup woke again, the pain in his head was even stronger. On the plus side, he couldn't feel the pain in his chest as much.

"He's awake!" A hunter called out, and the cage re-opened.

Once again, Hiccup was sitting- err… slouching- in the chair while Ryker threatened him if he didn't answer his questions.

"Now let me ask yeh again," Ryker said slowly, making sure Hiccup understood him clearly. "What kinds of dragons?"

"Uh, ah-!" Hiccup clenched his head, trying to focus. "Night T-terrors, uh, Fireworms. Deathsongs." Hiccup stopped, talking this much had made his head hurt even more.

Dagur's mouth dropped, "I've never heard of those before."

Hiccup imagined himself face palming, as he thought: _Of course you haven't you muttonhead._

Rykers interest grew stronger. "Just in the Archipelago?"

Hiccup slowly nodded.

There was a boom from outside the tent, followed by someone shouting: "Dragon Riders!"

Dagur raced to look outside the tent.

"They set the Dragons free!" Dagur raced out of the tent. "NO!" He shouted. "My Skrill! Skrilly! Come back!"

"Muttonhead," Ryker said under his breath, as he grabbed Hiccup by his neck.

Soon after he did so, Astrid marched into the room, Stormfly and Toothless following behind her. She glared at Ryker.

"You stole my Hiccup."

"You set my dragons free," Ryker countered.

"Last warning, let him go."

Ryker raised his sword, ready to strike the limp Hiccup.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Astrid commanded.

Toothless fired at Ryker, knocking his sword from his hands. Soon, both Toothless and Stormfly were firing at the Dragon Hunter, inching towards him, waiting for the perfect time to pounce.

After a dozen blasts, Ryker dropped Hiccup, and the dragons tackled Ryker to the ground.

Astrid ran to Hiccup, and lifted him up.

"Toothless, Stormfly, come!"

The two dragons hopped out of the tent.

Once outside, Astrid hopped onto the Night Fury, and pulled Hiccup in front of her.

"Hold on, Hiccup." She whispered, before calling out to the other riders. "Let's go!"

Riding back to the Edge was smooth and peaceful, allowing for Hiccups headache to weaken.

"You are such a muttonhead," Astrid told him. "Don't you ever do that again."

Hiccup smiled, "Do what?"

"Block a dragon from an arrow."

"I'm fine now Astrid."

"You'd say that even if Ryker chopped off your other leg." Just to make sure, she looked over his shoulder to make sure there was still a leg attached to him.

Astrid took a deep breath in. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Once they landed on the Edge, Astrid helped Hiccup to his bed. As soon as he lied down, he was joined by the Twins, who had believed that Hiccup didn't tell Ryker things about the Dragon Eye.

"Wow. We had faith in you, Hiccup." Tuff shook his head in disappointment. "We had faith in you."

Now that they were back, Hiccups wound healed even faster. Within a week, Hiccup was out of his bed on Toothless for early morning flights. Any day now Hiccup was sure that they would go further out into the Archipelago. There was still more to the Dragon Eye, and Hiccup couldn't wait to discover the rest of it.

 **There you have it! First one shot done! (Sorry for any typos)**

 **I hope you liked it… If you did please Fave, Follow, and Review!**

 **I have about two more ideas for this Book sort of a thing, but if you have any ideas let me know.**


End file.
